Hero
by zoe.adams.10048379
Summary: The seven have found Percy and Annabeth on the other side of the doors of death. Leo knows that the prophecy could be fulfilled, but it's all up to his next decision. Leo knows about his family and what he really is...but...he wonders..."how bad do I want to be called the hero..."


"PERCY!" Hazel screamed into the dark abyss that was the doors of death, "ANNABETH!"

Leo could only vaguely see Percy, holding on with all his might to Annabeth and the rope that Leo had conjured up from his magic tool belt, given to him only months earlier. Jason and Piper were desperately trying to pull the rope up, but it had gotten snagged on something hard and was stuck in place. Nico was trying to will the spirits around him to help, but he was still weak and confused from his recent encounter with Tartarus. Frank was trying to transform into a bird or something that could fly, big enough to carry Percy and Annabeth to the surface, but with all this commotion the big guy couldn't concentrate long enough to shape shift. Leo just watched, and he heard the voice in his head...sadly.

"_Leo" _Horus, the patron god of ancient Egypt, said.

Leo stayed silent. He didn't want to hear what the dude had to say. 5% of the time it was encouragement, the other 95% was telling Leo to do things that would probably get him killed.

"_Leo listen to me", _Horus said a little more sternly and direct, catching on to Leo's little "silent game", _"Your friends do not have the odds in their favor. There are monsters, hoards of them, moving in quick…and if they don't let go or someone doesn't sacrifice __**themselves**__, the entire quest would've been in vain. If the monsters leak into the mortal world, magicians will have to take action, and the world will __**literally**__ be at war. The Greek gods clashing with Magicians and hosts will be more drastic and devastating than Gaea and the Giants combined."_

Leo could hear nothing but the ringing of Horus's words of warning. All the screaming and crying droned out. It was just Leo and Horus (in his mind). Leo wasn't confused anymore; he understood what he had to do. He was no longer afraid of death or being the seventh wheel. Because he knew why he was the seventh wheel, always to be the odd one out among his friends. Nemesis knew, too. It was because he was truly a _half-blood_. Half Greek, Half Egyptian. Horus had explained to him about his mother, how she was a magician, and his family had been with the house of life. He knew why she had to die, it was destined. He knew all about Sadie and Carter, and how his sister was this girl named Zia, whom which he had been separated from her at birth. He knew…

So the words that came out his mouth were no surprise or second thought to him.

"Keep the rope still, I'm going down to get them" he said to the seven, who in turn looked at him with confusion and shock.

"L-Leo stop messing around we have a real crisis right now" Frank snapped. Anger boiled inside him, but it was not his anger. Leo waited until Horus was calm to speak again.

"I'm going down to get them" he said once more, moving to the cliff to trail down the rope, but Jason grabbed his shoulder looking like a true Roman with his face set in an intimidating scowl.

"Leo _stop_" Jason said, but Leo had a job to do, he knew the outcome. Leo would never be allowed to see his friends again or go to Camp-Half Blood. The magicians might let him go back to fight in the big battle between the Romans and the Greeks that might occur at Camp, but after that he'd never be able to see it again. His friends, no, his _family_, gone…

Leo felt a bomb go off in his heart, but he just extinguished the flames. Giving Jason a look of desperation, Leo removed Jason's hand from his shoulder and grinned, his one of a kind Leo Valdez grin.

"It's gonna be okay, dude. You just gotta trust me, I'll be okay…"

Leo's promise seemed empty, because he just couldn't keep the crack out his voice. Before Jason could say anything, Leo plunged down rope into semi darkness.

He heard screams and shouts from above but he ignored them. He reached his hand down and grabbed Percy's arm, which in turn had Annabeth's hand. With a great pull, he slowly inched them up the rope. Them he saw a glow, and felt something _hot_, which was weird because usually Leo didn't feel uncomfortable or surprised by heat. He looked down and a river of lava was snaking its way along the now glowing abyss. He heard loud growls and snarls from the opposite direction, but couldn't see anything, but he knew whatever it was it was getting closer. Percy gritted his teeth and again started inching his way up the rope, with Leo's assistance. Finally the shouts from their friends got louder and clearer. With one more great pull Percy and Annabeth rolled onto the flat surface, tackled by Hazel. Leo smiled about 7ft down the rope. He knew the plan now. There was a great possibility he could die going into the duat, but there was also a great possibility he would live He might end up in London or Washington D.C. or with his sister…

Horus would leave his body and close the doors of death while Leo would travel into the duat. Then the prophecy would be fulfilled. Leo felt the rope drop about a foot and a half. Piper screamed.

"The rope! It's tearing!" she screamed, fear flooding her kaleidoscope eyes. Leo dropped another 2ft. He knew if something went wrong, he would plunge into the lava and die. Lava created fire, but lava was not fire. Fire he could stand, but lava…

More screaming came from up above.

"_You ready, Leo?"_ Horus asked, Leo nodded. Jason stretched out his arm, telling Leo to grab hold, but Jason was crying. Actual tears were forming in Jason's lighting blue eyes and falling down his face. Leo was shaking.

"_Fear is only a product of your imagination. Fear does not exist. Your mind will play tricks on you; because your mind believes in fear, but your heart…your heart does not. Leo, you are different. You can overcome things that…them up there…can't. You are the one of few that has actual tamed a god while serving as a host. You are special Leo. You can do it. You can…let go…"_

Leo felt his own hot tears running down his cheeks. He only just realizes the words he was hearing were coming from Horus, and this time, he actually listened. Leo was making himself scared. Fear _**doesn't **_exist.

Leo felt his gripped tighten on the rope and his heart racing.

_It'll all be okay…., _he told himself.

Leo stole one more glance at his family. They were screaming and crying and shouting for help to anyone who would hear, but Leo didn't need help, he was fine. His eyes connected with Hazel's gold ones, sleek with a coat of tears. He smiled.

"Bye, Hazel" he whispered, somehow she could hear him. She cried silently.

"Bye, Sammy" she whispered back.

His grip loosened and he was falling.

He felt his energy drain dramatically, and then leave him.

The last thing he saw was eagle wings, huge ones, and the light leaving the cavern…

Then two bright brown eyes and a sweet grin.

"Leo?" a feminine voice said…

"Zia…" he responded


End file.
